


Not Suitable for Parents

by linksofmemories



Series: Rewritten [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e22 De-Void, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting thrown into a wall by an evil Japanese fox demon possessing his boyfriend’s body wasn’t exactly the best part of his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Suitable for Parents

Getting thrown into a wall by an evil Japanese fox demon possessing his boyfriend’s body wasn’t exactly the best part of his day. And yet for some reason he preferred it over getting lectured by Stiles’ father less than an hour before.

It was painful though, seeing Stiles’ body right in front of him. He was moving around just fine and he didn’t look tired or drained or sad. When the Nogitsune smirked it was almost like it was Stiles again. Chris pulled a gun on him and then the Sheriff pulled a gun on him and then it was like Stiles wasn’t even there. Sure, it was his body, but the amusement and enjoyment on his face while guns were drawn wasn’t him.

Allison was piecing something together in her mind as the two men glared at each other, guns raised, while the Nogitsune grinned. Derek chose to stand aside, not wanting to fall into being victim to the fox’s games.

But standing aside seemed to work against him though, Stiles’ body turning to look at him and smiling in such a familiar way.

“You’d never let anyone hurt me, would you, Derek?” it asked, big brown eyes pleading and blinking and it was almost enough to actually convince him.

“I’d let them hurt you, not Stiles.”

That was the wrong thing to say, the Nogitsune stepping forward, its eyes lit up in delight. “So other people can’t hurt Stiles, but you can?”

His fangs and claws were coming out, pricking at his skin and bringing him back. He couldn’t lay a hand on it, not when it was in Stiles’ body, but fuck it was tempting to just snap its neck.

“He forgave you so easily,” the Nogitsune continued. “He let me in easily too. Didn’t even give up a fight, just opened that door for me without any problems. I guess he’s easy for both of us.”

Derek chanced looking at Chris and the Sheriff, seeing that their guns were still raised. Allison had taken a dagger out, twirling it around her finger and waiting for a chance to make a move.

“Stiles cried for you,” it went on, hands in its pockets. “Every single night he only thought about you. You left him, Derek; you don’t deserve to protect him.”

Blood was welling up in his palm from his claws digging into his skin. The Sheriff’s knuckles were starting to turn white from the grip on his gun.

“But he still wants you,” it shrugged. “For some reason he still wants an incompetent former alpha. Looking into his memories I can only see one reason why; it always comes back to the sex.”

“Shut up,” Derek said.

“Ooh, struck a nerve?” the Nogitsune asked, smiling in delight. “My apologies, I know it’s a touchy subject with Dad standing just a foot away. It’s the truth though. In your short, sad little relationship, the sex is the shining aspect. The things you two get up to. Some of it even makes me blush.”

“You should stop talking,” Derek warned, not even chancing a glance at the Sheriff now.

“Or you’re going to try and tackle me again?” it taunted. “I’m just saying what Stiles thinks about. He loves you, Derek. He spreads his legs so easily for you.”

“Stop it.”

“And he loves your body.”

“Stop talking.”

“And your cock, and your big, fat knot filling –”

There was a warning shot then and Derek was surprised that it wasn’t from Argent. The Sheriff looked beyond pissed and Derek didn’t know who he was angrier with. Derek himself was breathing heavier and it took him a moment to realize that he had already shifted into his beta form.

“Relax, Dad,” it said, holding its hands up. “I’m just telling you what your little boy gets up to in his free time.”

“Don’t talk about my son like that,” the Sheriff said.

His gun had gone back to Argent who still had a steady aim. There might as well as not been any guns in the room judging by the smirk on the Nogitsune’s face.

“I know what he’s like though,” it continued. “He always begs for it, gets so loud.”

“You’d be wise to shut your mouth,” Argent said.

“Or what?” the Nogitsune asked. “You gonna shoot me?”

“Argent don’t you dare,” the Sheriff said, his voice rising.

“C’mon, shoot me.”

Derek was going to be sick. This had been the worst day and it was only getting worse by the Nogitsune yelling for Argent to shoot him, for Stilinski yelling for him to not, and then for Allison to finally tell them to all shut up. Apparently the only thing it wanted was protection, and Derek was helpless to give it as the Oni walked into the room.


End file.
